Her Own Story
by thewordgirl
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: thisismyrepine prompted: What if, instead of just reading stories, Belle is an aspiring storywriter? And she passes her "off duty" time in the Dark Castle honing her craft? And perhaps Rumple either finds a story or she reads him a new chapter each evening?
1. Chapter 1

**It was quite funny really-how quickly her life had changed in just a few short months. She'd gone from promising her life to the Dark One-the one that everyone knew to be a monster. And, she had to admit-she hadn't expected that there was a possibility he _could _be anything more than that. But oh, she'd discovered very quickly how very wrong she was.**

The Dark One, _Rumplestiltskin-_though over the past few weeks she'd taken to calling him Rumple-was hardly a monster. In fact-he wasn't a monster at all.

While yes-he _could _be cold and abrasive-and when he worked himself into a foul mood there was no reasoning with him-though not for a lack of trying on Belle's part, there was so much more to him than meets the eye.

He was funny-at least, _Belle _found him funny. He could always put a smile on her face. Whether that was because he was the only person she got to talk to or because of something else-she wasn't sure. But that didn't matter. For whatever reason-the _Dark One _could make her laugh. Could make her feel safe on the nights when the sound of thunder was too unbearable-just by knowing he was in the Castle.

Belle had never expected that she would grow to like-and even _care _for Rumplestiltskin-but she had. She couldn't deny the feelings of joy and happiness that overtook her whenever he returned home from his dealings. She found herself missing him when he wasn't there-and found herself _wanting _to be in his company when hewas.

The only thing that put Belle's mind at ease when he was away from days-or sometimes _weeks _at a time-was her writing.

Belle had always had a great love and appreciation of books. Books of Fiction, Philosophy, History, Science-well, any subject really. She loved to learn-love to broaden her mind with knowledge that would likely have been withheld from her had she been forced to wed Gaston and bear his children.

But, Belle's other favourite pastime was _writing. _Ever since she was a little girl-she'd loved to write. And she would write about anything. A bird she saw flying outside of her window, her disdain for Gaston, memories of her mother-who was now long gone-anything. Anything that she could put down on paper-she would write about.

In fact, Belle's writing had improved greatly since she'd come with Rumplestiltskin to the Dark Castle. Of course, having access to such a wide range of literature-thanks to the library that Rumplestiltskin had gifted her-had helped. But really, the thing that had helped her improve and _inspire her _was Rumplestiltskin himself.

As much as Belle loved to write-she'd lived a sheltered life. One that followed the same dull and mundane routine day after day after day-and it always left her feeling lack-luster. Finding words to put on paper-though enjoyable-was always challenging. But now, since getting to know Rumplestiltskin-the words had never flowed more easily.

She'd begun writing about him after she'd dropped and chipped one of his porcelain teacups. When it had happened-she had been sure he would scream and throw a fit-but he hadn't seemed to care-nor had he minded that she'd damaged a precious object. He'd merely looked at her in confusion and brushed the incident off with a few simples words:

"_Well it's just a cup." _

It was after that evening-her _first _evening in the Dark Castle that she'd begun to write about him. Had begun to craft a story about the mysterious man whose tale was legendary-but whose past was murky and unclear.

Writing her own interpretation of his tale was also the best form of therapy Belle could offer herself. It was difficult-knowing so little about him-especially when she found herself _wanting _to know more about him. And filling in the blanks with her own words-using her own imagination-seemed to fill in the gaps and satisfy the hollow feeling in her heart for the lack of knowledge she had about her Master-no, her _friend. _

Once nightfall had taken over the Castle-and the stars dotted the sky, Belle retreated to the library and began to write more about the mysterious imp who looked different from anyone else, spun straw into gold, and who had an ever tightening hold on her heart.

As she continued to scrawl on page after page-her tight calligraphy soon became large and sloppy as she drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin stormed into the Dark Castle. His meeting with Regina had gone less than favorably-and had taken far longer then he would have liked. It was well past midnight by the time he returned home-and that meant that Belle would be fast asleep.

Though he knew and took comfort in the fact that she had promised him forever-he hated having any evening with her stolen from him.

Wishing nothing more than to lay his eyes upon her face-just for a moment before he drifted off to sleep, Rumplestiltskin made his way up the winding stairwell towards Belle's chambers.

He wasn't all that surprised to find that Belle was not in bed. More often then not, she'd fall asleep in the library while reading late into the hours of the night by candlelight. His little Belle really did love books.

Making his way into the library, Rumplestiltskin cocked his head to the side and smiled at the sight of Belle-fast asleep, her head buried in her arms, seated at the table.

Knowing that she would wake up stiff and sore if he did not move her, Rumplestiltskin slowly approached her and tenderly picked her up in his arms. He was less wary of this type of contact now-since it was not unchartered territory anymore-not after the incident with the ladder.

Allowing himself to hold her for a few moments, Rumplestiltskin quietly carried her over to the plush couch that stood in front of the fire and placed her gently atop the cushions. Placing a fleece blanket over her-he moved quickly back over to the table. As much as he would have loved to linger and comb his fingers through her soft chestnut locks, he would not invade her personal space.

Wishing only to close the book and save Belle's page for another day, he was surprised to find that it did not appear that Belle had been reading-but that she'd been _writing. _

He knew it would be a great intrusion to read what she'd wrote-and truthfully, he wouldn't have dreamed of betraying the silent trust that had formed between the two of them over the past few months-but, before he'd managed to tear his eyes away from the loose pages-he caught a glimpse of a name-_his name. _

The initial anxiety and mistrust he'd had about her during her first few days at the Castle began to overtake him. _Why is she writing about me? What could she be saying? Is she writing to someone? _All of these thoughts-however unfair and irrational as they might be-shrouded him like his own aura of musky magic. Before he even realized what he was doing, Rumplestiltskin gathered up the pages in his roughened-scaled hands, and began to read.

**I wasn't sure if I should keep going with this or not. Is anyone interested in reading 'Belle's Story' about Rumplestiltskin? Let me know! xoxo. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Once upon a time, there was a man-though not an ordinary man, no-an extraordinary man. A man who literally had the world at his fingertips. He was the most powerful being in all of the Kingdoms and Realms. Anything he wanted-he could have, but alas-the man was unhappy. _

Unhappy? What does she know of my happiness? Rumplestiltskin grumbled angrily to himself. Though, not because of what she had written-but because that what she had written was so very right.

You're wrong about one thing Belle. Rumplestiltskin thought bitterly. I'm not a man.

_This man went by the name of Rumplestiltskin, and Rumplestiltskin did not look the way other men looked. He was different. Unlike most men-whose skin were either light or dark or somewhere in between, Rumplestiltskin's was an odd hue of grey and green. What was even more perplexing about Rumplestiltskin's skin was, while many men had marks or scars or imperfections that made them who they were-Rumplestiltskin's skin was scaly and coarse. His fingernails were black and talon-like. He adorned clothing unlike anyone else had ever seen before. He wore dark pants of leather, and vests that appeared to be made from the skins of crocodiles atop of red and gold shirts strung from the finest of silks._

_Needless to say, his appearance was quite peculiar, and if this didn't make people fearful of him, it was his actions that sealed that deal._

I should have known better than to think she saw me differently. Of course-she could only ever see me as a monster.

_You see, Rumplestiltskin is a sorcerer. A wielder of magic-and he is the most powerful and most known 'creature' throughout the Kingdoms. His tale is the one that mothers tell their fussy children in order to make them behave. He is the one that the helpless call upon when they are in need of help. He is the one that the bravest of knights and kindest of Kings send for when they have no other options._

Out of options? They send for me because they know what's good for them. Idiots-the lot of them.

_But-Rumplestiltskin's magic always comes with a price._

_And that is where my story begins._

_My name is Belle, and I was-am the daughter of Lord Maurice. My fate had been sealed for me the moment I was born. I would be raised as a proper Lady-and then be wed to whomever my father saw fit. When the day finally arrived that my engagement was to be announced-I was miserable. I locked myself in my room for as long as I could and cried. I cried that my childhood was coming to an end. I cried that my father was so willing to give his daughter away. And I cried because I'd lost the chance at finding love._

Rumplestiltskin could feel his heart ache at that. He'd never known that Belle had been so unhappy in her former life.

And I'm doing the same thing to her, he thought bitterly to himself. Is she just as unhappy here? She doesn't seem it…she always seems so bright and warm…but-but maybe she's just being brave…

I've robbed her of everything her father robbed her of…so why would she feel any differently?

Refusing to read any further, Rumplestiltskin abandoned the pages and left the room as quickly as he could. He knew now in his heart that he was going to let Belle go. He refused to let the first person he'd cared about in centuries spend the remainder of her days locked away in a Castle with a monster.

But-had Rumplestiltskin continued reading-he would have discovered that Belle _did _feel differently.

_Very _differently.

**Sorry for the short chapter! The next one will be the last-and I promise, it will be much longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

_My engagement to Gaston had been set to take place in early spring-but when the Ogre's began crossing the borders of our Kingdom-my father had no other option to postpone it. _

_It's selfish of me-I know, but I couldn't help but feel grateful. Not that our Kingdom was being ravaged by War-of course not! But that because of that War-I would be spared the fate of becoming Gaston's wife for even a little bit longer. _

_The days only got worse and worse. It seemed like there wasn't anything anyone could do to stop the attacks. If the strongest of Knights and bravest of soldiers were no match for the Ogre's-then who would be?_

_My father knew the answer-and after a few more months had passed, he called for him._

_He called for Rumplestiltskin._

_When he came to our Castle-I found myself surprised that I wasn't frightened by him-I'd always thought I would be, based on the stories I'd been told as a child. It was foretold that he was fearsome, murderous and all things evil. And maybe that was all true-I didn't know, but nonetheless, I was more intrigued by him than anything._

_Especially when he told us all what his price would be for saving our Kingdom from the Ogre's._

"_My price is her." He'd said, pointing directly at me._

_I didn't know why Rumplestiltskin named me to be his price. I didn't know then and I still don't now. Though, I have my suspicions…I think he was lonely. I think he was desperate for companionship-desperate to have a friend-someone to talk too. _

_Despite my father's protests, despite Gaston's utterance that I was engaged to him, I agreed to Rumplestiltskin's terms._

"_I will go with him." I'd said, doing my best to sound brave. _

"_It's forever dearie." He'd replied-ensuring that I understood just what I was getting myself into. _

_I did. _

* * *

_As the months passed by, I found myself getting to know him-the 'Dark One.' And I was pleased to find that the stories about him were just that-stories. Of course he's done terrible things-I know that. But-he truly isn't as evil as people say. I told him once that maybe there was a man hiding behind the beast, and he'd denied it. But I know I'm right. _

_I know there's more to Rumplestiltskin then other people see. I know him better than most, I think. You can never be too certain with him._

_But one thing I am certain of, though I'm not sure I'll ever be brave enough to admit it-_

_I think I'm in love with him. _

* * *

When Belle awoke that morning, she was very pleased to find that she was no longer sitting in the wooden chair at the table-but instead was lying atop of the plush couch that stood in front of the fireplace in the library, a thick blanket covering her to keep her warm.

Belle smiled to herself, she knew that was Rumplestiltskin's doing. He always seemed to keep a close eye on her-to look out for her. It was very comforting knowledge.

Hurrying her way down towards the kitchens to fix them both breakfast, Belle nearly jumped out of her skin when she ran right into Rumplestiltskin.

"Oh!" Belle gasped, placing her hand over her heart. "You startled me!"

"It would appear so." Rumplestiltskin replied, his face grim.

Belle could sense immediately that something was wrong.

"Are you alright?" She asked, her voice filled with concern.

"Just fine-dearie." He said, looking right past her.

Belle stilled at that-he _never _called her dearie. He'd stopped that after her first few weeks here.

"Rumplestiltskin, I know you fairly well by now. I know that something must be wrong." Belle said.

"Your services are no longer required." Rumplestiltskin said, his voice flat.

"Wh-what?" Belle asked, stunned.

"You heard me. I don't want you anymore dearie." Rumplestiltskin said, the words like acid on his tongue.

Belle felt as though she was going to cry. She didn't understand where this was coming from. She didn't understand what she'd done wrong. And more than anything else-she realized that she did not want to leave.

"Rumple-please, please talk to me." Belle said, gently taking hold of one of his hands.

Rumplestiltskin recoiled at her touch. Leaning in close to her face, sneering, he hissed.

"Didn't you hear me? I said, _I don't want you anymore." _Rumplestiltskin's heart felt like it had gone cold. "Go."

Belle could feel the fury sweep over her face. Crossing her arms, Belle glared at him.

"No." She said simply.

Rumplestiltskin looked at her for a brief moment, confusion crossing his features before he composed himself.

"_No?" _He mimicked. "It's not like you have much of a choice in the matter dearie!"

Belle raised an eyebrow at him.

"I most certainly do." She said. "I promised you forever-and I intend to uphold my end of the bargain."

Rumplestiltskin was beginning to panic. _Why doesn't she want to leave? _

"Our deal is done. I'm amending it." He said.

"Well, I don't accept those new terms." Belle said, picking up on his anxiety.

Rumplestiltskin was fighting to find the right words to say. Watching him fumble, Belle gently took hold of his hand again.

"Rumple, _please." _Belle spoke softly. "Tell me where this is coming from. Tell me why you want me to leave?"

Speaking barely above a whisper, Rumplestiltskin said. "I don't."

Belle felt relief wash over her in waves.

"Then why are you telling me that you do?" She questioned him, gently squeezing his hand.

"Because-you _want _too." He said, unable to look at her.

Now it was Belle's turn to feel confused.

"What do you mean?" Belle said, perplexed. "I don't-I mean, even if I _did, _why would you listen?"

Rumplestiltskin remained silent. Belle squeezed his hand harder in response and encouragement.

"Because I want you to be happy, because I want you to have everything you've ever dreamed of-I don't want to rob you of your life-I, I don't want to rob you of the chance at finding love." Rumplestiltskin said quickly.

"Wha-where is this coming from?" Belle asked, her heart melting for the very strange man that stood in front of her and had effectively stolen her heart.

"I read your story." Rumplestiltskin said, finally bringing his eyes up to meet Belle's. "I know I shouldn't have Belle but-but I saw my name and-and then I knew how you felt about me, that you aren't _really _happy here. And-and I couldn't live with myself if I knew you were unhappy living with a monster."

Belle knew she should be angry-angry that he intruded on something of hers that was so private-but that wasn't important right now. What was important was that, Belle loved Rumplestiltskin and that he wanted her to stay. And, Belle thought, that Rumplestiltskin just might love her too.

"Rumple-come with me." Belle said, tugging on his hand and leading him back towards the library.

Standing in front of the table, staring down at the pages Belle had written, Belle let go of Rumplestiltskin's hand and rifled through them, finding the part where she'd left off.

Hugging the page close to her chest, she turned around and stared at Rumplestiltskin.

"You claim you read my story-and that you know how I feel." Belle said. "But Rumple, you're wrong. You _don't _know how I feel, because you didn't finish reading did you?"

Rumplestiltskin looked at Belle, still ashamed.

"No." He said quietly.

Smiling, her suspicions confirmed, Belle turned away from him once more and reached for the quill. Scratching out a few words, and replacing them with new ones, Belle handed the page to Rumplestiltskin.

"Read that." Belle instructed.

Tentatively looking down at the paper, Rumplestiltskin began to read.

_I know there's more to Rumplestiltskin then other people see. I know him better than most, I think. You can never be too certain with him._

_But one thing I am certain of, though I'm not sure I'll ever be brave enough to admit it-_

_I'm in love with him. _

Reading the line over and over, Rumplestiltskin couldn't bring himself to tear his away from it.

"Belle…" He said, aghast. "Is-is this true?"

Belle smiled warmly at him and gently took the paper from his hands, moving closer towards him, she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, staring up at him with nothing but adoration and love.

"Yes it's true." She said softly.

Bringing his arms around Belle's waist, Rumplestiltskin returned the embrace.

"Oh Belle, I love you too." He replied before capturing her lips between his own.

Though Belle's story was still being written, her and Rumplestiltskin's story was just beginning.


End file.
